Laxus Dreyar, Thunder God Tribe
Laxus Dreyar, Thunder God Tribe & Yajima vs. Tempester is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar, the members of the Thunder God Tribe and 8-Island owner Yajima, and Tartaros Nine Demon Gates member Tempester. Prologue At the Magic Council Headquarters in Era, the council members hold a meeting to discuss recent events. They talk about Fairy Tail's victory in the Grand Magic Games, complaining that they always have to stand out. However, the chairman, Gran Doma, reminds everyone that they're here to discuss Tartaros. He informs everyone of the fact that most of the guilds associated with Tartaros have been wiped out. After going through Fairy Tail or even Crime Sorcière as possible reasons, Org comes up with a theory of Tartaros doing this on their own in order to strengthen themselves. This makes the council members laugh, but Gran Doma considers the theory valid and proclaims that it is time for the council to make their stand. At that moment, the meeting is interrupted as a messenger runs into the hall, but before the message about an intruder is delivered, the entire building explodes. It is revealed that Jackal, one of the Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates, is the cause as he was ordered to assassinate all nine council members and he succeeds in doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 3-17 Meanwhile, the other Nine Demon Gates members gather at Tartaros' HQ. Kyôka comments on Silver's human appearance and then asks about the whereabouts of Tempester and Jackal. With them being on their respective missions, Kyôka states that the operation has begun and humans shall know the power of the underworld.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 At the same time, the Thunder God Tribe are on a job at 8-Island. They find out about the massacre of the council and Yajima ends up annoyed as the tribe shows a lack of tact about the issue. They talk about Laxus' whereabouts when someone enters the restaurant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 6-9 Battle The mysterious visitor utters a single word, casting Cyclone to destroy an entire restaurant, blowing the Tribe and Yajima away in the process. With his body covered in winds, the attacker heads towards Yajima, with the latter being protected by Freed and Bickslow. However, the resistance is proven to be futile as Freed and Bickslow fall down injured after being hit by Impact. Yajima's Flattening Magic and Evergreen's Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun also have no effect on their opponent and Yajima finds himself strangled by the Tartaros Mage, who proclaims that judgement is upon humanity. This is when everyone realizes that Tartaros is after former council members as well. However, before Tempester manages to finish his job, his attack is negated by Laxus' lightning, who appears to face the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 9-19 While his bodyguards are happy to see him, Laxus questions the attacker's identity. Right after Laxus learns of Yajima being the target, the Dark Mage discards his upper attire, shocking everyone with his demon-like appearance. The Demon, Tempester, charges at Laxus surrounded by winds. Laxus envelops himself in lightning and effortlessly dodges Tempester's attacks just to strike him from behind afterwards. As Tempester finds himself lying on the ground, he is shocked to see Laxus' prowess in Magic. With great speed, Laxus hits the Demon with Lightning Dragon's Jaw, seemingly taking him down while creating a huge shockwave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 2-9 Aftermath The Thunder God Tribe Mages rejoice and Laxus asks Yajima about what to do with Tempester. After realizing that the Magic Council is completely out of business right now, they consider interrogating the Dark Mage at Fairy Tail to be the right course of action. However, the Demon is awake and picks up on the name of the guild which took him down, commenting on the surprising strength of mere humans. He then states that he has to "sacrifice one of his lives" and while everyone is confused about his words, he suddenly explodes into a black mist that surrounds the Mages. They soon learn that it is Magical Barrier Particles, something that weakens Magic and poisons its users. As Tempester leaves to restore his physical body, the Mages struggle against the black mist. Laxus, in a desperate attempt to save everyone, decides to inhale all the mist with his unique lungs of a Dragon Slayer and orders Freed to get everyone home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 9-17 Later, as everyone at Fairy Tail enters the room where Laxus and others are resting, they witness their guildmates' horrible state. Porlyusica states that even though their lives aren't in danger anymore, the damage from Magical Barrier Particles is enormous, especially in Laxus' case. Everyone watches as Freed claims that the village is safe thanks to Laxus' actions, not knowing of the real after-effects of their battle. However, Makarov decides to hide this fact and while Erza worries about Jellal being a possible target of Tartaros, an enraged Natsu claims this moment to be the beginning of the war against the Dark Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 17-24 References Navigation